


Spice It Up

by Dulcinea, gutterbunnyx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Butt Plugs, Cake, Chocolate Sauce, Dildos, Food Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterbunnyx/pseuds/gutterbunnyx
Summary: aka How to Add Spark To Your Boring Sex Life With the Addition of Desserts and More(Day #5 of Kakavege Week - Kink prompt)
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kakavege Week, Kakavege week #10





	Spice It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday/Day 4 of Kakavege Week! Here's a little something me and Dulcinea whipped up for ya

The plan was simple. Get Goku to fess up, because Vegeta wouldn't.

"He doesn't share anything," Bulma said of her husband, "I wanna know what those two get up to!"

Chichi nodded, sipping her drink, "You mean besides the obvious."

"Well, yes! But I wanna know about the obvious. I wanna know how they fuck!" Bulma said, pounding the table suggestively.

The dark haired woman stared at her best friend. Maybe it was the three bottles of sake she had tucked away, but she wasn't really comprehending what Bulma was talking about. "You're a scientist. Figure it out." she said, and then made a very lewd penetrative gesture with her fingers.

Bulma laughed, nearly spilling her beer, "No!!! I mean, I know that! Like... do they do anything weird? Or kinky?" She asked, gesturing wildly.

Chichi looked blank. Bulma was definitely asking the wrong person.

"Maybe we can ask Goku?" the bluenette suggested after the lack of response.

Chichi made a sound that was akin to 'pfft'. "You think I haven't tried? He just gets all blushy and changes the subject." she snorted.

"Easy! Let's get him liquored up!" Bulma said, standing up, eyes filled with determination.

\--

And so, the following Friday, they brought a very confused Goku out to their drinking spot - the VIP area of a bar that Bulma had booked out just for her and Chichi - and plied him with as much alcohol as it was needed to get a Saiyan talking.

It didn’t take much in the end, less than what Chichi and Bulma anticipated. Only four bottles of wine, a shot of whiskey, and Goku started spilling the beans. Just not in the way they anticipated. 

“We have sex! Good sex!” Goku giggled, leaning into Chichi’s side. “I like sex!” He hiccuped. “Vegeta is soooo handsome, did you know that? He smells good tooooo…” 

Bulma and Chichi exchanged looks. They may have encountered a flaw in their plan. 

“That’s nice, dear.” Chichi chided, stroking his back, “Tell me and Bulma about the sex.”

“Ooohhh it’s so good!” Goku looked at Chichi seriously for a moment. “We have good sex too, Chi.” He pointedly looked at Bulma as well. “Vegeta says you too! You two great sex.” His body flopped over onto Bulma’s, giggling into her neck. “Vegeta’s… big.” Another fit of giggles, his face visibly turning a deeper pink as he nuzzled Bulma’s neck. “He feels… good in me, heehee.” He leaned back, bleary glossed-over eyes meeting Bulma’s. “He fucks good, doesn’t he?”

Chichi couldn’t help but smile. Her husband was adorable, and the liquor made him act like a dumb puppy. Bulma, however, rolled her eyes.

“Seriously? That’s it?” she sat back in her seat, looking very disappointed at the lack of…  _ excitement _ . This just sounded like bog-standard, run-of-the-mill sex. Tuesday evening after the kids were asleep sex. Maybe they just had to coax him further. “What about positions?”

Goku tilted his head. “Positions?” A few blinks, and he grinned, drawling out, “Ohhh, positions!” He giggled, grabbing a bottle of beer. “I like when he’s on top, and when he’s behind me! They’re both great!” His grin waned a little. “That’s… that’s all, right?” 

“That’s… all?” Bulma repeated, eyes wide with surprise. Chichi looked… somewhat embarrassed for her husband. 

“Um.” He turned to Bulma. To Chichi. Back to Bulma. “Yes? Is that bad?”

A thick beat of silence. 

“Oh shit.” Goku dropped his head back, downing the entire bottle of beer in one go. “I suck.” Another bottle and he downed that one too. He slumped back into his seat, muttering out, “I suck I suck I suck…”

Bulma’s lips pursed together and she shook her head, trying to prevent herself from laughing, “Nooo! I mean, no, Goku, it’s… it’s fine.” She reached out and patted his back, looking over to Chichi for help, “We just thought…”

“We just thought you and Vegeta would be having more exciting sex, to be honest.” Chichi said with a straight face. 

Bulma let out the ugliest snort before dissolving into a fit of laughter. “Damn, ‘Chi.” she sighed, covering her mouth, but it wasn’t helping her case.

Goku’s mouth dropped wide open. He stared at his wife, his lips opening and closing like a fish, small pained noises slipping out here and there. 

Then, he shook his head and pushed himself up into Chichi’s personal space, shouting, “I wanna be exciting! Teach me to be exciting!” He zoomed over to Bulma, shouting into her face as well, alcoholic fumes pouring out of him. “I gotta be exciting! What do I do?!”

Well, this was a promising reaction. Both women looked at each other, calculating looks on their faces. Bulma reached over and gently pushed him back down into his seat. “Okay, listen up. We are gonna blow your mind.” she said, and Chichi nodded along, “And it’s gonna be fun. We promise.”

***

He waited a few days to absorb all the information Chichi and Bulma dumped onto him that night. Despite how drunk he was, Goku retained most of the information, somehow. It helped that Bulma texted him the next day with a few links to websites he was glad Vegeta wouldn’t be able to see. 

None of this was something he ever expected to be doing in his free time between farming, eating and sparring. Chichi checked in on him, asking if he was ‘doing his homework,’ and he couldn’t come up with any response except a blush and a sharp, “YES!” It never failed to make his wife giggle like a schoolgirl, sometimes even pet his head as if he was a silly puppy. 

But now the girls were out, off for a whole evening. ‘Don’t wait up’ came the text from Chichi, with a winky face emoji from Bulma right after. Then a heart emoji. Then a sweat drop next to a purple eggplant emoji—something he only just understood what it meant. 

The arriving, powerful ki of Vegeta loomed closer and closer. Goku rubbed his bare forearm, fidgeting in place. This wasn’t his normal gi, but an outfit he knew Vegeta appreciated him wearing: khaki pants, black tank top, bare feet. The material clung to his skin, his body fresh from shower, drops of water falling from his hair, dripping down the sides of his neck and jawline. 

_ I can do this. _

He stared at the door, where Vegeta’s ki registered now. Right there. Right outside. 

_ I can. _

The door knob turned. 

_ I can, I can, I absolutely positively— _

Goku flushed all over at the sight of Vegeta’s sexy smirk, his cock hardening in his pants. 

“Uh.” He looked Vegeta up and down, his cheeks burning hot. “Um.” Goku forced a smile onto his face, giving Vegeta a tiny, lame wave. “Hi.”

The smirk fell from Vegeta’s face and his eyes darted around the small cottage. Dimly lit, and smelling… well, delectable. Vegeta was instantly suspicious.

“Kakarott…” he started, eyes narrowing, “Is this some sort of weird prank?” He closed the door behind him and the gust of wind made the lights flicker. Candles. Kami, really? Had Kakarott really set up ‘mood lighting’? How thoughtful. How absolutely out of character.

He sniffed, eyes lighting up as he looked over to the kitchen area, “Did you make dinner?”

Goku scratched the back of his head. “Uh, yeah.” He glanced over to the dining table where he had set up two plates, glasses and cutlery—all of he and Chichi’s best china. “It’s nothing fancy. Just fish and vegetables.” He nodded over to the fridge. “There’s wine and beer too, if you want that. Or drink that. Or maybe you don’t? Or you’re not hungry? ‘Cause that’s okay, I just—” He released a shaky, embarrassed laugh. “Sorry! I’m just… yeah, hehe!”

Vegeta stared at him. A part of him wanted to run screaming for the hills. Did Kakarott have some sort of announcement? A proposal? Hopefully not, but he  _ was  _ hungry, so he decided to humour him.

He forced something close to a smile on his face. “Fine, Kakarott.” he said in a levelled voice, hiding how uncomfortable he was feeling, legs moving on their own accord towards the table, “If you’re so eager to serve me, I’d like a beer.”

A jolt of pleasure rushed right down to his dick, hearing the words ‘serve me,’ and the images it brought to mind. Kneeling at Vegeta’s feet, feeding him, begging for him, licking his—and it took all of his power to suppress his moan. 

Goku waited a moment before replying, “Sure!” He winced at the slight squeak in his voice and turned about-face towards the fridge. 

_ Dear Kami I hope he didn’t notice that. _

The puzzled look on Vegeta’s face when he handed him the beer told Goku otherwise. He hid his embarrassment as best he could, forcing out a cheerful, “Here ya go!” 

Whatever Vegeta’s look to him after was, Goku didn’t notice. Again, he sharply turned away, walking back to the kitchen, taking out the one-pan dinner Chichi told him to make. ‘Easiest for everyone involved,’ and she was right. Coming back with the warm tray, he served Vegeta first, giving him the biggest, most generous portions. The rest went on his own plate and he grabbed himself a beer himself after putting the empty tray onto the stovetop. 

The chair skidded on the floor when he sat on it. Vegeta stared right at him. Analyzing him, clearly, and with good reason. 

“So…” He flicked open the bottle cap with ease. His hand lifted the bottle’s rim to his lips, his mind going a mile a minute with various thoughts of  _ wanna fuck me hard, no I can’t just go in with that, how about I wanna suck you off, no not that either, I gotta seduce, oh shit he’s looking at me _ —“Dig in?” He forced out a nervous chuckle. 

Vegeta’s eyes hadn’t left him the whole time. He was holding the beer, completely frozen in his chair, his mind trying to process what was happening. This was not Kakarott behaviour, which made him come to the conclusion that someone else had set him up to this. 

He let out a breath through his nose, finally opening his beer with a simple flick of his thumb. This idiot had talked to someone about the human concept of ‘romance’ or some such. If Kakarott wanted to have a sit down, home cooked meal and play footsie or whatever, he would entertain it, but he was going to tease him mercilessly.

“This is too weird.” He said aloud, putting his beer down and taking his time to try the meal. Kakarott did know how to fry fish, and the vegetables were baked in its juices just  _ perfectly _ . He took a few bites and put down the cutlery, unable to continue without questioning Kakarott’s motives. “You know you don’t need to do all this crap.” he said, nodding his head to the side, towards the nearest candles.

Goku slowly blinked. “I don’t?” 

He eyed the candles all around, stuff Chichi helped pick out for him, then back to the meal, the good china—and his dick twitched at the  _ other _ stuff he had waiting for them in the bedroom. Stuff he was sure Vegeta would like. Hopefully. 

_ Only one way to find out. _

A shrug, and Goku muttered aloud, “Bulma said it’d help…”

_ There it is _ .

Vegeta couldn’t have rolled his eyes harder. “Of course she did.” he muttered, finally having a swig from the beer bottle, half expecting to choke on an engagement ring. “Kakarott. I have a serious question for you. How long have we known each other?” he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Goku shrugged. “Dunno. Fifteen, twenty years?” He took a long pull from his beer, diverting his attention away to the floor.

“Exactly. Look at me.” Vegeta tapped the side of his boot against Goku’s shin, “When have I ever expressed desire for… this?” he gestured about them.

He rolled his eyes up, meeting Vegeta’s gaze “Never… but...” His lips formed a pout. “I thought you’d like it if I tried something new for once, rather than us just getting right to...  _ it _ .” He frowned. “Guess you won’t like what else I’ve done then.” 

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but then raised his eyebrows.  _ Oh, Kami _ . What could  _ that  _ be? Of course, this was just a lead up to something else completely idiotic.

“Kakarott… what have you  _ done _ ?” he asked in a low voice. 

Goku took a big, deep inhale. On the exhale, he shut his eyes, tilted his head back and downed the whole bottle in one go. 

Once finished, he slammed the bottle onto the table, pushing back from it. The chair skidded on the floor. 

“Finish your dinner and I’ll show you,” he said, turning fully away from Vegeta. “Or don’t. It’s fine.” 

He didn’t bother waiting for Vegeta’s reply, heading right for the bedroom.

The nervous excitement from earlier in the night vanished. All that was left in Goku was a resigned feeling of inevitability. It’d be the same song and dance. Vegeta would push him down, they’d make out, Vegeta would strip him of his clothes, blow him, he’d blow Vegeta back, then Vegeta would get lube, finger him, fuck, done, bye. 

Bulma’s laughter and sing-song drawl of “Boooooriiiiiingggg” still echoed in his mind. Chichi at least stayed formal and composed the whole time, even showed some remorse for him. “You can do better, sweetie,” and that was true, but after that evening, Goku realized how much he could improve and had no idea he could improve to begin with. 

Except, there was that fear, that nagging fear, that this was all Vegeta truly wanted. All he desired from Goku was their usual sex, and that was enough. Not because Vegeta was a boring vanilla guy—Bulma’s many anecdotes from that night told Goku otherwise—but because he  _ himself _ was too vanilla for Vegeta. That maybe Vegeta figured he wasn’t good enough for anything else but vanilla stuff. That he was just a not good enough lay, so why bother doing more dirtier and kinkier stuff with him? Why bother at all? 

He pushed open the door to the bedroom.

There on the bed laid the minimal items Bulma suggested they try one night. Items that Goku had zero idea existed until Bulma texted the links to him. 

A tray of dessert items—chocolate sauce, whipped cream can, a banana, and cherries—alongside a large bottle of lube, and then the other items. The new ones. A blindfold and a ‘tame’ sex toy according to Bulma. A vibrator. 

He felt Vegeta’s ki draw near and Goku crossed his arms and waited for the rejection. 

Vegeta scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He had disappointed Kakarot, much like the way he used to disappoint Bulma when he shot down her superfluous ideas at the start of their relationship. Their relationship, however, was still quite new. If Kakarot wanted to ‘spice things up’, he was going all about it in the wrong way.

Finishing his beer but not the fish, he stood up and followed his lover to the bedroom, leaning against the door frame and peering in. 

Seeing the items, he paused.  _ Oh _ . This was… more his style. He chuckled, shaking his head and joining Goku in the room. 

“You idiot.” he said fondly, going in between Goku’s legs and putting his hands on his shoulders, “This was your attempt at being spontaneous. I suppose I should be charmed, you did put a lot of effort into this...” He tilted Goku’s head up with a finger on his chin, forcing them to make eye contact.

It took a second for Goku to realize there wasn’t an ounce of disappointment in Vegeta’s tone or words  _ or _ his face. He gawked at him, saying, “You mean you like this?” He glanced over Vegeta’s shoulder to the tray of goodies he laid out before returning his attention to Vegeta’s sultry gaze. “That stuff’s okay?” 

"Well…" Vegeta looked at the meager collection of toys and food stuffs, "I think we can do better than this. I don't suppose you have anything bigger than  _ that… _ ?" He pointed to the toy, "And mere dessert toppings aren't enough for two… hungry… Saiyans…" the last words were punctuated with his hands ripping Goku's t-shirt open.

A gasp ripped out of him, the cool air hardening his nipples, his hands latching onto Vegeta’s hips. Goku shook his head no. “I thought…” Palms landed over his pecs, giving them a squeeze, and he moaned, rolling his hips up to Vegeta. “Oh gods… I thought it was…” He moaned again, eyes falling shut as he stuttered, “B-Big enough…?”

No, it wouldn't do. It was maybe a bit bigger than his own cock. If Kakarott really wanted to push his limits, he wanted something a bit bigger.

"I want you to go find something a few sizes up." Vegeta said, running his finger tip over Goku's collarbone, "And a dessert that's a lot more satisfying and... messy." 

“O-Okay.” Goku placed his shaky palms onto Vegeta’s hips. “Like, now? Right now?” 

"Yes, right now--" Vegeta cut himself off before he could insult him, "Remember. Big cock, messy dessert."

A quick nod, and he placed two fingers to his forehead. This time, he wouldn’t disappoint Vegeta. 

***

It took longer to find the right sex toy than it did the dessert. Goku reappeared in his bedroom half an hour later, holding a gigantic three tier red velvet cake in both of his hands, the box in front of his face. Over his left wrist hung a black plastic bag, the heaviness of the toy weighing it down. 

“I’m back!” Goku walked over to the bed with a big grin. He lowered the box down. “Hope you like…” 

His jaw dropped at the sight of Vegeta laying on the bed, naked and hard, jerking himself off. 

He squeaked out, “...cake.” 

"Welcome back," Vegeta smiled, lazily rubbing his cock, very comfortable and like he had been there in that spot the whole time. (He had laid on the bed initially, awaiting Kakarott's arrival patiently, but then gotten bored enough to snoop around, not finding anything of interest, and then simply got naked). 

He eyed up the box and the bag, kneeling up with his cock jutting out in front of him, moving closer, "Oh dear." He said with mock concern, tugging at the tag hanging off Goku's shoulders, "You left the house in that? How embarrassing."

“Huh?” He eyed his shoulder and a gasp ripped out of him. “Oh shit, I did! Ugh, great.” He stared up at the ceiling, resisting the urge to slap himself in the forehead, else the cake would fall. “I’m an idiot.” He sighed, shaking his head. “No wonder everyone was giving me looks.” 

"If only they knew what I was going to do to your chest." Vegeta purred, opening the box that was in Goku's hands and peered in, "Interesting. Yes, I can definitely work with this." He reached in and ran his ungloved finger across the top of the first tier, and then nonchalantly smeared chocolate icing on Goku's left pec.

Goku gasped, jumping backwards from Vegeta. “Shit!” He giggled, turning away from him. “Let me put the cake down, jeez!” 

A few steps past Vegeta and he laid it down onto the bed, along with the black plastic bag. He pulled out the toy inside: a very, very long, very big dildo. The shopkeep said it was his third biggest one. 

He turned around, showing it off to Vegeta. “Is this a good one?”

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not what he expected, but it would do. "That should do nicely." He said, taking it from him and tearing off the packaging. It was long and got progressively wider at the base, like a cone. "'Anal trainer'." He read off the ripped plastic before throwing it aside.  _ Whatever _ . "You're gonna sit on this." He said, slapping his hand with it like a baseball bat.

Goku smiled, nodding as he replied, “Okay, I can do that.” 

He pushed off the tattered remains of his torn shirt, his pants and underwear following after. His hard cock slapped against his belly, twitching in anticipation for what Vegeta had in store for him. Clearly what he got was the right stuff this time. 

_ Vanilla this, Bulma. _

Slowly, Goku crawled backwards onto the bed, spreading his legs open for Vegeta, bending at the knees. He licked his lips and slid a finger to his chest, where the smeared frosting resided, scooping up a good amount of it.

His cheeks burned as he brought the frosting to his lips and very, very slowly licked it all in one go, from the first knuckle to the tip. 

Already, this was different and new. A very, very good kind of different and new. A tinge of shame tickled on the edges of his mind as he slid a palm down his chest, close to touching his own cock—something that still made him blush hard to this day—but he needed to try. To show Vegeta he wanted and was willing to do new things with him. 

He stuttered aloud, “H-How do you want me?”

Vegeta had watched from the foot of the bed the whole time, his eyes half-lidded in arousal as Kakarot put on a slow. "Gods… look at you." He murmured, unable to resist any more, crawling up his glorious body and kissing him, tasting the chocolate and moaning at the taste, exquisitely rich and sweet.

Goku moaned, falling further backwards onto the bed. He swung his legs over Vegeta’s bare hips, his hands coming into contact with Vegeta’s arms. He sunk into the kiss, into the feeling of Vegeta’s heavy, warm weight above him, the sensations pushing away any previous thoughts of shame. Only his growing need, and Vegeta’s clear arousal against his inner thigh, mattered most of all.

He pulled away to kiss a path down the side of Vegeta’s neck, alternating between lips and teeth. The sounds Vegeta made emboldened Goku to go further, to do more, and he did, reaching out blindly for the cake box without leaving the comfort of Vegeta’s neck. 

His fingers sunk into moist frosting and paper. A quick yank, and the box skipped along the comforter, hitting his hip. He gathered a good chunk into his palm, his fingers audibly squishing around it, and pulled back far enough to smear it all along the crook of Vegeta’s neck. 

Vegeta, honest-to-Kami,  _ squawked _ at the sudden sensation of cooler-than-room-temperature icing and cake being splattered and smeared on his skin. He then laughed at the absurdity of the situation, "Yes! Now clean it off me." He hissed excitedly, mischief in his eyes as he reached for the condiments he had been so dismissive of earlier.

His hand found the whipped cream canister. He shook it up, leaning back to give Goku some room, eager to eat its contents off the neck that was in licking distance.

Goku moaned, diving into the side of Vegeta’s neck. The contrast of hot skin and cool, gooey frosting and cake. The sound of Vegeta’s sharp gasp. The sensation of Vegeta’s dick rubbing against his. 

Most of all, the way Vegeta commanded him to clean his neck—that turned him on the most. 

He sunk his teeth and tongue into every crevice, every curve, licking every piece of skin until there was nothing left. Goku nibbled up to Vegeta’s earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, giving it the same deliberate intense attention he brought to his neck earlier, until he couldn’t take it anymore and yanked his mouth away, pulling back enough to give them distance. 

Eyeing the canister of whipped cream, Goku moaned, bucking his hips up into Vegeta. A silent plea, because even now, he couldn’t voice what he needed Vegeta to do. But Vegeta was smart. He’d know what to do. 

Vegeta's eyes were practically rolling in his head, his hips moving against Goku's. He was panting slightly in excitement and he stared into his lover's eyes. "Well, fuck me, Kakarot. Keep treating me this nice and I'll be the one begging to be fucked." He said with his trademark smirk.

Without waiting for a response (or giving him any ideas), he leaned in, squirting the cream onto Goku's neck and clavicle area, and wasting no time in lapping it up.

“Ahhh!” Goku threw his neck back and to the side, his hands flying up to the back of Vegeta’s moving head. “Oh fuck!” 

Smooth hot tongue on skin. The cool cream sliding across his collarbones, back and forth. Vegeta’s cock humping his, Vegeta eating away at him like a starving man, Vegeta’s mouth getting lower and lower, so damn close to his pecs—

Goku forced a hand away from Vegeta’s scalp to squish another large handful of cake. 

A jerk to Vegeta’s head yanked him back far enough.

His breathing picked up, staring into Vegeta’s wide eyes.

The last of his shame went out the window when he smeared the chunk of cake across his pecs, one then the other, right over his taut nipples. 

Without looking away, he cleaned his messy hand by sliding it all the way down the middle of his chest, right to the very tip of his leaking cock, stray crumbs skipping down the deep V of pelvis, some attaching to the pool of precum that gathered around his belly button. 

He sucked on the last piece of mess on his hand, his three middle fingertips, sucked them right into his mouth, as if it was a big, thick cock. Like that fake cock he bought earlier. A toy he was half afraid and half excited by. A toy he wanted Vegeta to fuck him with, as soon as possible. 

Goku pulled his cleaned, wet fingers out and snuck them between their crotches to play with the head of Vegeta’s dick. He circled the bulbous tip with all three saliva-coated fingers, his mind and body lost in the fog of thick lust like never before. A different new amazing fog that didn’t strike fear into him whatsoever.

His fingers skipped and traced the top of Vegeta’s cock as he whispered, ”Fuck, I want you. So much.” He licked his dry lips, letting out his deepest, darkest thoughts. “Use me. Take me. Let me—” He hesitates for a brief moment before admitting aloud, “Let me please you.” 

_ Well, fuck _ .

Who was this magnificent beast and what had he done to his blushing Kakarott? Not that he minded one iota, he was just… astounded.

"All in due time…" Vegeta purred, pushing Goku roughly onto his back. He'd let Kakarott have his way for too long. He was in charge now. 

Vegeta straddled Goku's waist and ground his cock against him, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed more condiments. He was going to  _ feast _ on Kakarott. 

One by one, additions were added to the delectable dessert in front of him. Vegeta took great delight at dropping whipped cream, chocolate sauce and cherries from a great height and letting them splatter onto Kakarot's chest like some sort of ridiculous art piece. His artwork seemed to enjoy the sensation as well, twitching and moaning and giggling every so often.

"Keep stroking me." He demanded when Goku's grip faltered. 

When he was done, he unpeeled the banana and took a bite, admiring his work. But this was only the beginning. Shimmying backwards down Goku's thighs, he grabbed the sex toy and the lube.

"I want you to stay very still." He said, popping the cap open with his thumb and generously lubing up the dildo, purposefully watching it drip down the edges. He knew Kakarott was watching too. It was all about putting on a show.

Forcing Goku to spread his legs with a tap to his thigh, he got in between them. "Now, very slowly raise your hips." He instructed, putting the tip of the toy at his entrance.

Goku licked his lips, hooking one of his hands behind the back of a knee. He eyed the toy, Vegeta’s sexy smirk, the copious amount of lube on it, and he almost faltered in his grip of Vegeta’s dick again. 

A moan slipped out of him as he moved his hand up and down, tilting his hips up hopefully high enough to Vegeta’s liking. He almost didn’t recognize his own voice—how husky and low it sounded—when he asked, “Like this?”

"Just like that." Vegeta replied, taking the chance to grab a pillow and shove it under Kakarott's ass. There it was, that perfect, toned ass, on display for him, "Kakarott… you look…" he trailed off, shaking his head, "... completely edible."

He pushed the tip of the toy into him without further ado. It was going to go  _ so deep _ . 

Goku moaned—a long, long moan that bled into a tight whimper. 

Every single inch. He felt it all. Every piece of it, pushing in, spreading him open, and he faltered in his grip again, of both cock and his own knee, his arms flopping to his sides. 

He couldn’t look away. 

The sight of that toy, disappearing inside him. The feel of it pushing, and pushing, and  _ pushing _ . His legs flopped like his arms, useless, jelly-like. No control. No power. 

Vegeta’s devilish smirk. 

An inhuman sound came out of him as the toy hit halfway, and his head flopped back, groaning aloud the only two words that registered in his mind. 

“So… big…” His breathing labored. “Oh gods…” 

He relaxed his body more, needing the rest of it in, needing it all—needing to please Vegeta with how much he could really take. 

Goku slurred out in a rush, “It’s so  _ big _ , Vegeta…”

"Bigger than anything you've taken before." Vegeta confirmed, watching Kakarott's ass swallow the toy, the ring of muscle stretching and getting pinker. "It's nearly all the way in." He said, eyes flicking up to his face. There was a little ridge before the base, and if they reached it, it would stay comfortably in place, just like a regular plug.

He willed his body to stay relaxed as the toy sat there for a moment. Completely still. But Vegeta’s look, the intensity in it, the dare—it spurned Goku further, to have him take the rest. 

“Do it.” He gasped out between each labored breath, “Gimme the rest.” 

Vegeta thought about denying him further,  _ you can't handle the rest,  _ but he thought of something even more evil. 

He pushed the last inch and a half in with one last shove, watching his face contort. 

“AHH! Fuck!” He shut his eyes tight and flung a hand over his mouth, sinking his teeth into the skin. Goku hissed through his fingers, a thick burn crawling up his spine from the damn toy. A thick, burning pain that almost brought tears to his eyes. 

He worked through the pain with big, heavy inhales and drawn out, shaky exhales, forcing his body to relax and recover. Soon, he felt the burn lessen in intensity. He pulled his hand away, sliding it down his heaving chest, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. 

Slowly, Goku opened his eyes again, refocusing his hazy vision on Vegeta between his legs, giving him a shit-eating, big grin. 

“Bastard,” he whispered, and he gave Vegeta a small grin of his own, sliding his hand all the way down to his softened dick, jerking himself off without an ounce of shame. He moaned aloud, “Feels good.” 

"I bet." Vegeta said, grabbing Goku's wrist and knocking it aside. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet. I have to clean up this mess." He leaned down, licking the top of Goku's thighs where some of the cream and chocolate had smeared as the result of him moving. He didn't stop there, moaning and licking up to his stomach, smearing his lips and chin with wet cake and cream as he literally fed off him.

A row of giggles spilled out of Goku, the tickling sensation of Vegeta’s tongue and the cream and chocolate sending mixed signals of arousal and laughter. He kept stroking himself, squeezing his ass around the thick toy inside, a soft whimper bleeding out.

“Mmmm…” He opened his thighs wider for Vegeta, his head flopping back to the bed and to the side. “Fuck yes,” he whispered, demanding in a louder voice after, “Fuck me, Vegeta.” Dirty thoughts he hadn’t ever wanted to voice before suddenly came out, one after the other. “Squeeze my nipples. Bite my skin. Make me come until I scream…” 

"Demanding, aren't we?" Vegeta smirked and pushed on the base of the toy. He really did like this new side of Kakarott, even if he was being greedy. However, the other sin he wanted to focus on was gluttony. He scooped up some of the mess on Goku's stomach and shoved his fingers into the younger Saiyan's mouth. 

Moaning as his fingers immediately got sucked on he licked his way up to where he was needed, encompassing one nipple with his mouth and biting around it.

Goku smiled around the digits thrusting in and out of him, moaning in appreciation from the way Vegeta nibbled on his chest. He bobbed his head up and down, moving to the rhythm of Vegeta’s fingers, swirling his tongue around as if it was a cock, and it could be—a fake one, like the ones he saw in the store. Gags with a fake dick, instead of a ball.  _ Would Vegeta want that?  _ But that thought didn’t matter for now. 

He yanked his head away from Vegeta’s hand, rasping out, “Fuck, Vegeta, fuck me.” He bucked down into the toy, whimpering at the burn from hitting the flared base, then pulling back, trying to fuck himself on it. He whined when his efforts proved useless—the damn thing was too big to move—and anytime he reached for the toy with a hand, Vegeta swatted it away. 

More chocolate smeared. More cake, covering his tits from left to right. That tongue and teeth following the path, marking up his chest with deep bites and sucks and licks and  _ Vegeta wasn’t touching that toy yet. _

On top of his lungs, Goku cried out, “Please!” 

He clung his fingers to the back of Vegeta’s head, sobbing from the pain-pleasure Vegeta gave to his nipple there. His legs trembled and strained from being held in place for this long by his own will. His body drove out any resistance from his mind, the need for more, for Vegeta, for just being  _ fucked _ finally—

“Fuck me please!” He writhed beneath him, sweaty and dirty and covered in stray cream and cake and frosting. “Please Vegeta! Fuck me with the toy! I wanna—wanna be fucked!” 

His mind spun, words failing him, the dirty talk not something he had confidence in, at all. That was Vegeta’s realm of expertise. But Vegeta had to do something, so Goku had to do something, because this was sheer torture. 

How could he deny Kakarott what he wanted? Especially when he begged like that. Vegeta pulled back and looked at him, "You wanna be fucked, huh?" He teased, slapping Kakarott's hands away, with a quick "No touching yourself."

As Goku whined, he grabbed the toy by the base and pulled it out, shoving it back into him just as quickly, in and out, fucking him deeply. "Fuck, Kakarott… I don't know how long I can do this for… I'm gonna need to fuck your sloppy, stretched out hole."

“ _ Please! _ ” His fingers pulled at his hair, his whole back arching off the mattress, his shoulders and his head the only pieces of himself anchoring him down to the bed. He cried out again, moving his hips in time with Vegeta, almost sobbing as he babbled out, “I want you inside me, I need you inside me, I can take it, I can, please, fuck, fuck me, use me, let me—ah gods, let me be good for you!”

Kakarott was driving him crazy, in the best way possible. Where had all this raw horniness been since the beginning of their relationship? He pinned down Goku's hips, pulling the toy out slowly for the last time, and chucking it over his shoulder haphazardly. It landed somewhere with a heavy clunk. 

"You  _ are _ good, Kakarott." Vegeta purred, crawling up Goku's body, his thick cock hard and swollen and  _ ready _ . "You are so good. The way you beg, the way your body moves for me..." He stroked a wet finger over Goku's jawline, staring into his eyes, before grabbing his hair by the roots and kissing him hungrily. 

He humped Vegeta wildly, kissing him back with the same vigor and hunger. His body wriggled under Vegeta, desperate for his cock, to feel him inside, his ass uncomfortably empty. 

Those words—what Vegeta said—the  _ sincerity _ and  _ tenderness _ in them—it was like a stroke right to his cock, or a roll of fingers over his nipples, or a tongue in his ass. So much pleasure, from that gentle praise. It shouldn’t have felt this good, it was strange and weird and Vegeta would probably make fun of him if he asked for more. And yet in this moment, he didn’t give a damn. 

Goku pulled back from the kiss to gasp out, “More. Please. Please Vegeta, say  _ more _ .” 

Vegeta growled and kissed him again, pushing his hand arm between them to align himself up with Kakarott's hole. "You like it when I praise you, huh?" He whispered against his lips. He internally debated whether or not to question the younger Saiyan's worth, to tease him further, but he really liked the way Kakarott begged so sweetly.

"You," he began, pushing his cock into him and moaning salaciously at the easy slide, losing his train of thought for a moment, "You feel so good. Like your body was meant for me… like you belong to me…" he said, his voice deep with desire. All of this was previously unsaid. They had never talked this much during sex.

Goku moaned, the dual sensation of the praise and Vegeta sliding inside him causing his eyes to roll into his head. He whimpered, his head lolling backwards as he begged, “More, please, tell me, fuck, oh gods…”

"Damn, Kakarott… you're insatiable…" Vegeta moaned into his throat, biting down there for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "You're incredible." He whispered as his thighs hit Goku's ass, "Even out of the bedroom. You are a fucking God. Your body… how you fight…" 

He leaned up and away from Goku, staring down at him as he moved, "You're perfect. And you're mine." He said, sliding his hand over his chest and teasing his nipple, groaning at how Goku's ass tightened at the contact.

No hesitance. No inhibitions. Goku offered up his chest to Vegeta, panting for air that wasn’t easily coming. His whole body jolted like a live wire, fucking himself on Vegeta’s cock as best he could underneath the man. 

His hands clawed at Vegeta’s back, the back of his head, shoving their lips together in another bruising kiss. The fingers on his nipple turned into a full on hand, squeezing his pec hard, and he whined into their kiss, needing more, needing to come, needing  _ everything— _

Goku pulled back from their kiss to look Vegeta in the eye, his voice raw and raspy. “Yours, yours, oh gods, I—Vegeta, I’m yours alone.”

Interesting. "Yesss…" he hissed pressing their foreheads together, just focusing on the physical now, where their bodies connected and came into contact. The burning feeling where their hands and mouths had touched. He was so close, in all senses of the word. "You belong to me… my mate." He said, barely audible over the loud slaps of skin on skin. 

Goku’s eyes blew wide open. His jaw dropped. 

That word.  _ That _ one word. 

Mate. 

He hesitated for one second before replying back, “My mate.” Goku rubbed his cock against Vegeta’s abs, his orgasm close. “Vegeta… oh gods… my mate…”

Hearing Kakarott say it back made his own eyes roll into the back of his head. Raking his nails down over his chest to his cock, he wrapped his hand around it and stroked it quickly. "Come for me, Kakarott. I want to feel my mate come around my cock." He said, kissing him hard, distracting him from the blush on his cheeks. He would probably deny all these things after the refractory period, even if he did really feel it. 

It didn’t take long for Goku to comply with Vegeta’s demand. A few strokes and Goku came between their bodies, shouting on top of his lungs. His whole body convulsed from the power behind his orgasm, his lips curled up into a wide smile. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s back, followed by his legs, locking hands and ankles together, forcing Vegeta to stay there, stay inside him, fucking him hard.

With the close proximity, he pushed his mouth against Vegeta’s ear, saying the words he knew Vegeta would want to hear. Words he never said before, that he was dead sure would drive Vegeta crazy.

“Mark me,” he hissed. “Fill me up and mark me as yours alone.” His voice dropped an octave as he groaned, “My prince.”

_ Oh, fuck _ . 

Vegeta felt like he was going to go  _ supernova _ . He roared, the words triggering his orgasm, hips pistoning into him over and over, bound to leave bruises on the backs of Goku's thighs. Gripping Kakarott's hair, he bit down, hard, on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He wanted to hear him  _ howl _ .

Goku shrieked at the sudden pain Vegeta inflicted on him. Teeth pierced the skin, blood poured down his chest, and he obeyed his instincts telling him to do the same, sinking his teeth into Vegeta’s upper trap. Cum shot up between them, his orgasm ripping through his body, his mind blanking out, surrendering to this pleasure.

Vegeta snarled around the flesh in his mouth, fucking into him quickly, coming deep inside of him. The way his body pulsed around him was  _ heavenly _ . 

His thrusts slowed and he sighed, putting his weight on top of him, utterly spent. He mouthed and kissed and lapped up the blood he drew, and then paused, realising what he was doing.

Did he just fucking mate with Kakarott during what was supposed to be a regular, albeit kinky, hook up?

He looked up at Goku from where he lay on his chest, as if willing him to look down at him.

Goku stared at the ceiling, thrumming all over from pleasure. He licked his smiling lips, the taste of Vegeta’s blood still fresh, and he felt a tug in his mind. A feeling of… fear. Confusion. Feelings that did not belong to him whatsoever. 

His neck pulsed. 

He touched that area, thinking,  _ Why did I…? _ His attention moved down to Vegeta, who stared up at him with big, wide eyes, and Goku mirrored his expression when he realized where the feelings were coming from.

“Vegeta?” Goku rubbed his neck. “Did we just do a Saiyan thing?”

Vegeta pursed his lips together and nodded, "Yes, Kakarott," he said, looking… well, uncertain, "Did something click inside you, when you asked me to 'mark you up and make you yours'?"

“I did.” He slid his hand away from his neck to reach for Vegeta’s, touching the mark he made there, still fresh. “It just felt… right. Like something inside told me to say that because I knew it’d make you crazy.” He skipped his fingers up Vegeta’s jawline. “Crazy and… happy.”

Vegeta shivered at the touch, sticking his jaw out instinctively. It stung, but in a good way. He could feel his heartbeat through the wound.

"It scares me, too." Vegeta admitted, "Because… I didn't mean for this," he touched Kakarott's neck, "to happen. But it has… and I'm not exactly upset."

“You’re not?” Goku’s eyebrows rose. “But... I felt your fear, I think. Because I’m not afraid or upset about this.” He cupped Vegeta’s cheek. “I meant what I said. I’m yours.” He rubbed Vegeta’s cheekbone. “I belong to Chichi  _ and _ you.” 

"There's a difference between fear and 'being upset', idi-- Kakarott." Vegeta's eyes rolled but he smirked and pressed his cheek against Goku's fingers, "Well, Bulma will be very pleased with herself, now you've got a good story to tell."

Goku chuckled, leaning up. “Yeah, that I do.” He pressed a small, sweet kiss to Vegeta’s lips, nuzzling their noses together. “One hell of a story.”

***

Bulma and ChiChi were at a loss for words as Goku --and Vegeta-- relayed their story, blow for blow. When Goku would leave out a minor detail, Vegeta would iterate, with a smug look on his face as he stared at his other mate.

"...Well!" Bulma exclaimed, not really knowing what to say, huffing on a cigarette.

"We didn't expect that… well, it would lead to… that!" ChiChi said, a little miffed at the unsightly scar left on her husband.

“Yeeeaahhh… me either honestly, hehe.” Goku blushed, rubbing the side of his neck—directly over the fresh mark—and he eyed Vegeta beside him with a bashful smile. “But it was worth it.”

"Yes, who knew that we just needed a push in the right direction?" Vegeta teased, bouncing his eyebrows, and turned to regard Kakarott (his Kakarott), "I think we all got what we wanted, isn't that right?"

"Oh, for goodness' sake…" ChiChi took a long drink and Bulma sighed, long-suffering. 


End file.
